Bloody Valentine
by doggy2300
Summary: Mr. Crepsley/OC A girl with a normal, happy life takes Darren's place in this story. All of that changes when a certain vampire decides to make her his assistant in exchange for saving her friend Steve. Too bad he didn't realize she'd be such a handful. Title will probably change because it's horribly cliche and cheesy. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: If you're reading this right now, I love you.**

**Not really. That'd be creepy. But I would like to say thank you for giving this little idea a chance :) This may or may not develop into a full on story, if I get enough positive feedback. I won't be one of those people who won't update unless they get reviews (to each his own). But if I know I don't have anyone dying to read the next chapter, I'll update whenever I feel like it.**

**This is another OC girl assistant and Mr. Crepsley romance. It surprised me how many were on here. It also surprised me that for some reason, none of them satisfied me. They were all good stories, some great. I think I read through all of them and was inspired to create my own. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sad to say you probably won't find what you're looking for here. That doesn't mean you're not welcome to read though! I'll try to stay in character as much as possible, and stay away from Mary-Sueism. But if you do notice anything that you feel needs to be corrected or you just find things that need work, don't be afraid to tell me! Criticism is encouraged. I will always say thank you, either by PM or in a note at the beginning of a chapter, but I probably won't point out specific reviewers unless they blew my mind or something of that sort. Flames may be tolerated, depending on if it's a day where I feel inclined to put up with others' shit or not.**

**Also, I do not own Cirque Du Freak, but I do own my OC.**

**And with that unbelievably long note, I, again, say thank you, and hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

Everyone has this idea of a fairy tale for their life's story. They'll get through school, go to college, get a good job, fall in love with someone, have children, and live a long, sweet life where retirement meant not knowing what day it was because you didn't have to. I was like them once. Hopeful.

Or foolish.

Maybe some people will end up like that, have an ideal life like they'd always imagined. Hell, maybe that's normal and I just have really, _really_, unfortunate luck. I won't call it bad luck, because the same luck was what led me to have at least two of the idealistic qualities listed above. Whether I like it or not, I will be living a long life. Unless my unfortunate luck decides it's time to put an end to me. But my luck also led me to fall in love with someone. Someone who I would have least expected.  
But I'm getting ahead. First you need to read about how I ended up this way. I guess I should warn you though. This story isn't exactly sunshine and butterflies.  
I suppose this was rude of me not to introduce myself right away. My name is August Wilburn and this is the story of how my life was changed forever.

oOOo

"...August…August!"  
My head shot up off of my desk, eyes wide, searching the room for the owner of the voice who disturbed my slumber. "Huh?"  
Hovering above me, giving me the dirtiest look he could muster, was Mr. Grassi. He wasn't the one who'd woken me though. I glanced over at my friend Steve, who gave me a look that said, "Sorry. I tried." I looked back up to Mr. Grassi, arms crossed over his chest, vein pulsing in his forehead, complimenting his cherry red face and obvious toupée.  
He said nothing though, which was almost worse than the screaming. Before turning back to walk to his desk, he slapped something down on my desk. I sighed and ran my hands through my messy black hair before I turned over the detention slip and wrote my name on it. Mom would have a cow.

oOOo

"…and then the chainsaw came down and slashed her right in half! It was the greatest thing I've ever seen!" Steve exclaimed, nearly bouncing his way down the street as he described to me the most recent horror movie he'd seen in theaters. Steve's mom didn't really care what Steve watched or did, as long as he came back home. She was pretty cool about stuff like that. There were times- many times- where I wished my mom was like his.  
"Were you listening?" He asked, slowing down to match his pace with mine. I was a few inches shorter than Steve, but I could normally keep up with his strides.  
"Yeah," I mumbled, watching my cheap old converse flap against the pavement. "I'm just tired. And worried about how mom will react to my detention."  
"She'll get over it," Steve said, obviously slightly annoyed at my less than satisfactory reaction. "You'll forget all about it once you see my new posters!"  
I smiled then. "You're right," I said. "Let's go. I'll even race you!"

oOOo

"Oh man. Look at the time." I said, glancing up at the clock. I gathered my things and bounded down the stairs, throwing open the doors and starting down the street at a jog. Steve, who'd followed me to the door, called after me, waving.  
"Take care on the way home!"  
I was at a full on sprint, my legs pushing me off of the ground and my lungs burning. Mom was going to have my guts on a platter! I was running so fast, I barely noticed the huge figure, probably a foot or more taller than I was and wearing a long, bright red cloak around their shoulders.  
Once I got close enough, I heard the person mutter "Take one," as he practically shoved the paper into my hands while I ran past. "Thanks?" I said, slowing down a little to look behind me at the figure. But when I turned, he was gone. I barely even got a look at him. All I remember seeing was a bit of shocking orange hair shoved under a tall striped hat, and a frightening smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Cirque Du Freak. Yep.**

Chapter 2

When I got home that night, Mom was sitting in the living room and not looking happy at all. I shoved the paper the man had handed me into my backpack, took a deep breath, and ran my hand through my messy black hair again, preparing to be hit with a wall of nagging and chastising.

oOOo

The loud sound of the bell ringing met our ears out on the soccer field. We were reluctant to come in, but Mr. Dalton's yelling convinced us that risking detentions wasn't worth it. Once we settled into class, I unzipped my backpack, reaching in to pull out my books and in the process, dropping something on the floor.  
My eyebrows came together in confusion for a moment before I remembered the paper that the mysterious man had given me last night. The image of him flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but wonder if I'd meet the man again. Unwadding it and smoothing out the wrinkles as best I could, my eyes widened when I saw what was on it.  
In huge, elaborate letters, were the words," Cirque Du Freak," as well as a list of performances. Scanning the list quickly, my eyes came to land on one in particular: "Larten Crepsley and his performing spider, Madam Octa,".  
I may have forgotten to mention this, but I loved spiders. That's part of the reason why Steve and I were such good friends. He's one of the only people who could put up with my obsession. They were beautiful, the way their eight legs moved when they walked looked just so... wonderfully creepy.  
I'd never heard of a "Performing Spider" before, so needless to say I was curious. Glancing up to see if Mr. Dalton was looking this way, I leaned over slowly and placed the paper face down by Steve. I saw him reach over and pick up the paper before I turned my attention to the front of the room.  
Soon after the paper was passed around our small group of friends it came back to me and I couldn't help but look it over again. In the middle of a sentence, the paper was abruptly lifted out of my grasp, much to my annoyance.  
"What's this?" Mr. Dalton asked, looking at the flyer.  
"Er- um, an advertisement, sir..." I muttered, watching his expression change slowly from curiosity to mild anger.  
'Where did you get this?" He asked.  
Shit. My mind was blank. "Um- well, I-"  
"It's mine"  
Mr. Dalton turned to look at Steve, glancing between him and the flyer. "You see," Steve said, "I saw it on the ground, and it looked interesting, so I picked it up. I was going to ask you about it later."  
"Oh," Mr. Dalton said. "There's nothing wrong with that. Long ago, there used to be freak shows, where cruel people would...". He continued talking, but my attention was diverted by Steve tapping my shoulder. I looked over.  
"August. We're going," Steve said, a glint in his eye. I smiled. Little did I know that this circus would change my whole life, mostly for the worst.

oOOo

It was a few days after I'd been handed the flyer and the night of the show. I'd told my mom I was going to spend the night with Steve, which she reluctantly agreed to let me do. Steve had told his mom we were going to a late night movie. She barely even responded, just told us to be safe. Even though I wish my mom was more like Steve's, I could tell he was a little hurt with the lack of concern or caring she showed toward us. We quickly hopped on our bikes and took off, making record time to the old theater. Before we were even there, my body was tense with anticipation and caution. "What a night this will be," I thought, not even knowing the half of it.

oOOo

After hiding our bikes in an alley and walking around to the front door, I looked over at Steve. "You ready?" I asked, a nervous tremble in my voice.  
Steve just smiled and said, "Ladies first."  
I opened the door slowly, a loud creak of protest coming from the rust hinges. "Whoa, it's so dark," I said, stepping in slowly. "I can barely see a thing." A loud slamming came from behind me, making me jump. The door had closed behind us, engulfing us in darkness.  
"Awesome," Steve muttered from beside me. "Scared of the dark, August?"  
"Wh- what?" I asked, trying to cover up the fact that I was, indeed, a little freaked, and failing miserably. "Not in the slightest!"  
Maybe I wanted to prove something to Steve, or to myself. Bravely, I started walking, my eyes adjusting to the dark. "I can kind of see. Come on, Steve, let's go try to find th-" I was cut off when I ran into something. Stepping back, thinking I'd run into a wall, I put my hand out to try to feel my way along. But when my hand shot out, I felt something odd... like cotton.  
I drew my hand back quickly after I felt whatever it was move. I heard a small chuckle and suddenly I realized that I'd actually run into a man. A very tall man. I craned my neck, looking up to see a man in a large top hat, which only added to his height.  
"Well. May I help you two?" He asked, smiling. I nearly cringed at his teeth, which were black and yellow.  
I looked over at Steve, and even he looked scared of the man before us. Then again, who wouldn't be?  
"Uh... We're here for the sh-show," I said.  
"Are you? Do you have tickets?"  
"I do!" Steve said, pulling out his ticket instantly. I had to search through my pockets, and for a brief moment, I was afraid I'd left it at home. If my mother found that, I couldn't even imagine the consequences!  
"What about you, August?" The man asked. Relief flooded through me as I pulled it out of the back pocket of my jeans and showing it to him.  
He started down the hall. But something seemed odd to me... "Wait! How did you know my name, sir?" He laughed.  
"I know many things. We must hurry, for the show is about to begin," he said, turning the corner and disappearing.  
"Hold up!" shouted Steve. We raced around the corner. But he was already at the end of the hallway.  
"What the hell?" I said, running down the hall next to Steve. Once we reached him, we were out of breath and sweating. He sat there with a cup of tea, stirring it with a tiny spoon. The sight was almost too ludicrous to handle.  
"You're very late," he stated simply. "Tickets please." He put his large hand out. I placed my ticket in his palm.  
We watched wide eyed as his ate the tickets, taking a sip of his tea afterwards. "You may go in," he said. "Usually, we do not welcome children. But I can see that you two are very brave, so we'll make an exception."  
I scoffed at the term child. Even though we were minors, we were almost fifteen, which barely counted as children in my mind. It didn't seem to bother Steve too much, as he rushed into the theater.  
I caught up to him and suddenly, my breath was taken away. My eyes scanned over the large room, a smile involuntarily creeping onto my face. The stage was lit up, hundreds of people sat around us, chatting silently, and suddenly I could feel the excitement rushing into my veins. We found some good seats and sat down right before the show started. I could barely contain myself. In a few minutes, we'd be watching a real life freak show!  
Oh how I wish I would've known just how much danger we'd really be in.


End file.
